lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Weathering Heights
Weathering Heights is the fourth episode of the first season. Summary The Acme News weather team is stationed underneath the center of a storm brewing over the City Hall Plaza of Acmetropolis to capture a live weather report. Paula Hayes, an up and coming weather girl and assistant to current world famous weather girl, Misty Breeze, tries to have her ideas implemented into the broadcast only to be harshly rejected. Unbeknownst to her coworkers, Paula can control the weather and uses her abilities to upset Misty by soaking her hair with a rain cloud. In a time crunch, the crew agrees to put Paula on air just as she had wished, but Paula wanted her airing to be memorable and uses her powers to exacerbate the storm so that her story would be more entertaining. This causes Paula’s own lightning to inadvertently hit her, however, instead of killing Paula, it begins to transform her, drastically increasing her powers and altering her mind. When Misty returns, she is more concerned with the Paula jeopardizing her image as the weather girl instead of her well being. Paula, now an evil entity, shoots Misty into the sky in a fit of jealousy. Meanwhile, Ace, Tech, and Slam are busy repairing a large, parabolic antenna that had fallen during the storm. They are shortly joined by the rest of the Loonatics when, soon after, Misty Breeze falls from the sky and is safely caught by the recently resurrected antenna and then by Danger Duck, who professes his admiration for her. She is briefly grateful before brushing him off. The Loonatics jet for the Acmetropolis City Hall Plaza, having been informed by Misty Breeze about the attack on her by the new villain. Zadavia contacts them to inform them that unnatural weather phenomenons were taking place all over the globe. The Loonatics continue on to City Hall, assuming the odd weather and the attack on Misty Breeze is connected. Upon arriving, the Loonatics find the weather crew’s overturned van with a traumatized crewman inside. He is unable to articulate what he witnessed, but Paula is just above the nearest buildings and begins sending her cloud creatures and fog after the Loonatics. A seemingly one-sided fight ensues before Lexi destroys a fire hydrant and forces a cloud creature to absorb water until it dissipates into rain. Rev follows her example by kicking water at the cloud creatures, Ace cuts open a fountain to spray water onto another, and Danger found a stroke of luck in one of his power orbs creating an orange juice explosion in the last one. Paula momentarily concedes defeat, but she does not surrender. She declares herself to be named Weather Vane and then proceeds to hurl lightning strikes at the Loonatics. Tech protects the team with a lightning rod (or perhaps it was just an antenna) from his jetpack, regenerating himself after being incinerated. Weather Vane continues to voice her superiority, claiming that everyone will forget Misty Breeze in her wake, much to Danger Duck’s annoyance. Weather Vane then summons a tornado directly below the Loonatics, sweeping them up in the deadly cyclone. Ace manages to grab a light post, Slam is thrown clear, and Danger quacks out, leaving Ace to pull Lexi free of the tornado with his grapple gun while Tech pulls himself and Rev with his own. Slam begins to attack the tornado with his Tornado Maximizer ability, forcing the cyclone to dissipate against a building. Weather Vane, frustrated with the Loonatics’ continued success, begins to attack the city and its citizens, causing a flood and knocking an elevated train’s rail from under its last car. The Loonatics abandon the villain in order to save the people in the train hanging precariously above the ground. Once they return to capture Weather Vane, she has vanished into the clouds and fled across the ocean from the coast of Acmetropolis, with Danger in hot pursuit. Danger confronts her about the insults Weather Vane spoke against Misty Breeze, quickly angering the jealous villain into forming the storm clouds into a Storm Dragon. The other Loonatics arrive quickly, but Weather Vane has already become virtually unstoppable and begins wreaking havoc on Acmetropolis. Realizing that their efforts are futile, Ace inquires whether Tech has a tool capable of further evaporating their foe. Tech informs Ace of the improbability of such a task, but Rev knows of a place which could just be hot enough: a volcanic island. Tech comes up with a plan that involves using Danger as bait to lure the Storm Dragon to the island as Weather Vane loathed Danger’s love for Misty Breeze. Meanwhile, Tech transports a lava depth charge with his newly created Port-a-Lab due to the device’s weight. Slam was to carry the depth charge to the volcano’s crater, activate the thirty-second timer upon Tech’s signal, and throw it into the lava. However, due to a misunderstanding, Slam activates the timer immediately, prompting Ace to order him to get the charge into place immediately. Danger was closing in on the island while Rev pulled him water-skiing style across the water. Luckily, they were about thirty seconds away, for Slam drops the charge into the crater with thirty seconds to go and Danger and Rev arrive in time to position the Storm Dragon directly above the predicted blast. After Danger quacks out of range the bomb explodes, causing a heat wave that evaporates Weather Vane’s Storm Dragon while activating the volcano. The Loonatics escape, though Tech’s Port-a-Lab is destroyed in the resulting lava flow, much to his despair. Later, back at the Acme News weather van, Zadavia contacts the Loonatics on the van's communication screen to congratulate them on destroying the Storm Dragon, even though they had not found Weather Vane afterwards, assuming she escaped. Before Zadavia can end the transmission, Misty Breeze shuts off the communication device, explaining that she "is only pretty face on weather channel." The weather crew then attempt to shoot their report again only for Danger Duck to dreamily interrupt Misty, claiming to be her biggest fan with a request that she autograph some of his things. Misty quickly agrees, if only to get him out of the way, but she doesn't realize that Danger owns all her merchandise. With Misty and Danger up to their heads in the weather girl's own paraphernalia, the other Loonatics leave to give "the lovebirds" some alone-time. Major Events *Paula Hayes transforms into Weather Vane. *The Loonatics unleash a volcanic explosion on the Storm Dragon. Minor Events *Danger Duck reveals his devotion as a fan to Misty Breeze. *A character who resembles Granny says she knew Ace Bunny's 'great-great-great-grandfather, she was possibly refering to Bugs Bunny. Debuts *Weather Vane *Misty Breeze Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Weather Vane *Misty Breeze Goofs *When Weather Vane creates her Storm Dragon it's raining, but after coming back from commercial the raining has stopped. Trivia *Though Weather Vane was thought to have escaped following the destruction of the Storm Dragon, she is later seen in the custody of the Acmetropolis Subterranean Prison in "Acmegeddon Part I". Quotes Danger: "Ooh, scary clouds. What, are you gonna stop us from getting a tan? YUUH! Maybe stop us from breathing!" Ace: "Hey, watch the foot! It's lucky!" Danger: "A present for ya, via Duckmail!" Rev: "Oooh! I wanna try that! Let me try that! I wanna try it! Here it goes!" Danger: "You're such a sad excuse for a monster!" Granny look-alike: "Oh, I knew his {Ace's} great-great-great-grandfather." Gallery Loon15.jpg|May i have your autograph Misty Breeze ? Loon14.jpg|Well that's something you don't see everyday... Loon13.jpg Loon10.jpg|Up close and personal.. way closer to Rev's head. Loon9.jpg Loon7.jpg|Tech being hit by lightning. Loon6.jpg|A monster made out of clouds. Loon78.jpg Loon2.jpg|Roger that, Boss Lady! Loon4.jpg|Look before you point. Loon3.jpg|Did i miss something ? Loon1.jpg Argd.jpg Adg.jpg Images.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1